


Hush Me Now

by Driftwoodlady



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftwoodlady/pseuds/Driftwoodlady
Summary: A lovers poem





	Hush Me Now

 

Hush Me Now

 

In the dark hush of dawn,

Before the dew rests on the lawn.

 I feel your arms envelope me tight,

Not sure if I want to see the light.

 I lay my head upon your chest,

You shush me now; you know what’s best.

 Legs entwined like young oak branches,

Tell me the time, what are the chances?

 Draw the covers up round us tight,

Morning thrill, you’re quite a sight.

 Then turn the clock face, turn it away,

So we can steal another day.

 Please hush me now, while twilight lingers,

I want the rush from your soft fingers.

 Take me down our lover’s lane,

Before I go completely insane.

 ©Copyright LVanHorn 2010 All Rights Reserved


End file.
